Wrath of God
by AyaWinchester
Summary: Centuries ago she was banished from the Giou Clan, she and her powers out of control, and it was decided that she was too dangerous to keep around. But with a new war brewing Takashiro decides that it is time to bring her back. The Zweilt aren't happy, Yuki is confused, and Luka is conflicted, for they share the same secret; Yuki isn't Luka's only past lover.
1. Chapter 1

_There was a low murmur, Suzuna had been stopped listening hours ago. She still couldn't figure out why she was here; her mission was a success, she'd been sent to a nearby village to terminate a Duras. She'd done just that. But still, here she knelt waiting for the Elders of the Clan to hurry up with their incessant chattering and let her go back to her small home._

 _"Suzuna-san!" Someone called making her lift her golden gaze, to meet the eyes of Takashiro._

 _"Can I go?" She asked, arching a brow._

 _"Yes," Suzuna starting to rise to her feet. "Rui will show you to the gate."_

 _"Gate? Are you sending me back out so quickly, Shiro?" A feral smile curls her lips, the thought of hunting down ore Duras making her heart pound with adrenaline._

 _"No, if you had been paying attention," Takashiro gave her a pointed look. "then you would know that we have decided that you're banished from the Giou Clan!"_

 _"Banished?! What the fuck for?! I did what was asked of me; I killed the Duras!" Suzuna argued._

 _"You also killed half the people living in that village!" An elder to the left shouted._

 _Suzuna threw her hand up in exasperation. "What's your point?! I got the job done. So what if a few humans got in my way?"_

 _"Part of that job is also to **protect** the humans," Takashiro reminded her. "I'm sorry Suzuna-chan, but we have decided you are a danger to the Clan and therefore are no longer a part of it. You may go and live amongst the humans, and when you die, you won't have to fight anymore." _

_Suzuna stared at the men around her, each wore the same stony expression as they watched her, she could feel her blood burn at the injustice, her temper was rising ready to explode and take out every person here. Instead what she said was, "Fine, but you will regret this Takashiro! I don't need you to bring me back! I don't need any of you!"_

 _Storming out of the building she saw the other Zweilt standing close by, they had been waiting to see what had come of her too. She glared at each of them; they had all hoped for this she could see it. "Guess you won't have to deal with me anymore."_

 _The relief from her so-called friends was palpable, and with a snarl, she took a horse and left the Zweilt._

* * *

Araya woke up late for school. Again. It wasn't that irregular of a thing; she knew all the material. How could she not after being reborn and going through school countless times? The first time she came back had been a huge triumph for her; it proved to herself and Takashiro if they ever met again, that she didn't need him, she could learn the spells all on her own.

It was a natural choice not to go to school. Instead, Araya took a long, hot bath, read a few chapters in a new book she had bought the day before. It was around four in the afternoon when a soft knock came upon her door. Peeking through the peephole, she saw it was a girl from her class and opened the door for her. "You came a long way."

"Teacher asked for me to bring you your homework," The girl explained.

Araya took the small stack and casually dropped it on the counter. "Did he ask you to bring it back tomorrow too?"

"Yes. Why don't you just come to school? You have the highest marks the school has seen in twenty years, but that won't mean anything if your attendance is crap."

"I don't need to show up to prove I'm smarter than everyone," Araya stated, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall of her apartment.

The other girl scoffed at the remark but didn't dispute the truth of what Araya said. "I'll be back in the morning, just leave your work outside your door." Araya waved as the door shut and sighed, flipping through the papers she got to work and was done less than an hour later. The rest of the day was as uneventful as the morning had been, Araya read, watched some TV and went to bed.

* * *

Takashiro was sitting at his desk in the Twilight Mansion, in front of him was a picture of a young girl that he knew all too well; with gold eyes the color of honey, long chocolate hair with wild curls and a scowl that promised death awaited anyone who displeased her. It had been half a millennia since Suzuna had been exiled, and she'd been right in that she didn't need him to reincarnate her. That didn't sit well with Takashiro. What else did she know? Who had she learned it from? It was doubtful that Reiga was involved, Suzuna had always been too smart for her own good.

He sighed and leaned back as far as the chair would go, he had hired a private investigator two years ago to find Suzuna, he hadn't expected the investigation to actually be fruitful, but there she was. Now came for the tough part, how did he proceed. She was a wild card, unlike the other Zweilt, Suzuna never seemed to care for the Light of God, her powers were unmatched, and with a touch that could be lethal, she wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. He supposed he could beg her to come back; she'd love that. He could kidnap her and force her to bend to his will, but that would get him nothing other than a pile of bodies. No matter what the Zweilt needed all the help they could get, even with Reiga defeated, for now, there were still countless Duras roaming the area, Opasts among them.

Another sigh left Takashiro; the Zweilt had been at peace without Suzuna, there hadn't been as much fighting in the ranks and less clean up after battles, where anyone involved either got out of her way or lost their lives. Picking up a small file he read through it, her name wasn't Suzuna anymore, but Araya. He jotted down her address, and stood from his chair, calling his secretary, Ibuki, he gave her the address and told her to have the car ready in an hour.

* * *

The next time she woke up it was to some idiot with a death wish knocking on her door. Rolling over to glare at her clock it was three in the goddamn fucking morning; yep, someone was about to die. Scooting out of bed, Araya pulled on an oversized shirt to cover her nakedness. Stomping to the door, she throws it open and sees a face she never thought she'd have to look at ever again: fucking Takashiro. Without a second thought, her fist flies forward and connects with his nose, sending him back a step and allowing her to slam her door in his stupid face.

What the hell was he doing here?! How did he even find her? After her exile, she hadn't had any contact with him or any of the Zweilt. Apparently, her message hadn't gotten across for a minute later there was another soft knock. "Suz- Araya, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," with that said the knocking started up again, every few minutes a few light taps would sound.

Araya went to her room and shut the door to keep as much of the sound out, but being a very light sleeper anytime she started to drift she was roused in a moment. Two hours of knocking and Araya was ready to snap his neck, not to kill him since it would take far more than that for her to be rid of the cockroach, but just to paralyze him for a while so she could sleep.

Going to the door Araya opened it, Takashiro had learned and was a step farther back then he had been earlier, "Ready to talk?" He asked with a smirk.

The need to strike him again was strong, but she bit her tongue, clenched her fist and stepped aside to let Takashiro in. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"I see your sharp tongue hasn't dulled," Was the only response she got as Takashiro looked around the small apartment. "Let's get to the heart of why I'm here, shall we? I want you to come to the Twilight Mansion with me."

"No," the word was out as soon as Takashiro finished speaking, "You can leave now."

Takashiro took a seat as if he didn't have a care in the world, his legs crossed and his fingers intertwined. "Won't you at least hear me out?"

"Look, Shiro, it's been a while since we last talked and as I remember the conversation didn't exactly go well, so you can take whatever apology you've been formulating and shove it up your ass. The Zweilt are behind me."

"I know you've been out of the loop for a while now, but our numbers are dwindling with each passing year, we need everyone from the Giou Clan as we can get," Takashiro tried to reason.

"So, the only reason you're here is to tell me I need to get married and have babies for the next time you need to reincarnate the Zweilt?"

Takashiro rubbed the back of his neck and looked quite uncomfortable. "Always looking at the glass half empty."

"Well, no matter how you look at the glass, I'm not going to help you with this Takashiro. You had me on your side all those years ago, and you cast me aside for people who you could control. Now you can get out of my house on your own, or I can make you," Araya threatened, the room suddenly seemed to darken along with her mood and Takashiro stood quickly and went to the door, Araya followed, ready to shove him into the hall if he opened his mouth and tried to talk her into going with him.

Hand on the knob Takashiro cracked the door open and turned to her, "You're sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"I'm positive," Araya snapped ready for this conversation to be over and for her to go back to pretending that the Giou Clan didn't exist.

"Then I am sorry about this. Luka!" Takashiro flung the door open and stepped to the side. A man who completely dwarfed her took two long strides, and he was through the door and in her home, reaching out and grabbing the back of her neck before she could even process what the hell was going on a bolt of electricity went through her body, and she slumped into the man's arms completely unconscious.

* * *

"You are sure this is the best way to handle her Takashiro?" Luka asked scooping the unconscious girl into his arms. He has sensed her power even as he stood out in the hall and the unnatural darkness that had surrounded her before he knocked her out had been startling, to say the least.

"She's always been stubborn, if talking won't work, we'll have to make her see reason in other ways," Takashiro explained. "Now let's go before someone sees us."

Luka nodded and followed Takashiro to the car were Ibuki was waiting for them, her eyes widened when she was the barely dressed girl in Luka's arms, but she didn't say anything, only got into the driver's seat and started the car.

For a human, this time of year was considered to be cold, and Luka shrugged out of his coat and wrapped the sleeping girl up in it before her buckled her seat belt and sat in the seat next to her. Putting an arm around her, he pulled her close so that her head was on his shoulder. Takashiro met his eye in the mirror and arched a blond brow, but Luka didn't offer an explanation for his actions.

For no one could know, that he and this girl had met once before.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Twilight Mansion Luka was tasked with the care of the girl. Takashiro said he didn't want to be around when she woke up and that Luka had already proved he could handle himself against her, as long as he was quick or took her by surprise. The house was large enough it wasn't hard for Luka to find a room the no one was using and he set her on the large bed. Looking out the window and seeing the first rays of sun starting to peak over the trees, he wondered how she would react when she woke up.

Luka sighed sitting on the bed next to her and lifting a lock of wavy hair; it was longer this time than it was the last time they had met, curling down near her backside, instead of at her shoulders, she seemed to be younger too. That had been at least a century or two ago he thought, time moving differently for him. It had been shortly after his beloved Yuzuki* had died. Luka had been distraught with his grief over the loss of his lover and met her, the complete opposite of his love; loud, fearless, untamed, ready to cut down anyone or anything that dared to stand in her path. They spent a single night together and then when Luka awoke the next morning all his money and the girl were gone. He never even got to know her name. Did she remember him? What would she say or do if she did? What would Yuki think if he found out about his dalliance with her?

A cough caught his attention and the girl still not fully awaken groaned and rubbed her neck. "That fucking bastard Takashiro."

When she moved her hair out of the way, he saw some angry looking bruises from the jolt her gave her. He should have known better; she couldn't have been more than forty-five kilos soaking wet. Without a thought, he reached out and gently touched the purpling flesh, the girl reacted quicker than he thought she would and her fist connected with his jaw. The impact didn't hurt, but he was shocked at the speed of her reflexes.

Turning his head to look at her, he saw she was out of bed and at the window closest, "Where the fuck am I?!" She shrieked at him. Shadows from the corners seemed to grow bigger and darker as she paced around the room, glaring out the ceiling high windows.

Luka stood up and got in her path, she swung her fist at him again, but this time he expected it and caught her wrist. She snarled at him and tried to twist away, swinging again with her free hand, Luka caught that too and tried his best to be gentle with the struggling girl. She wanted to kick him, but Luka managed to get her legs out from under her and pin her to the floor. "Calm down. I don't want to use my powers on you again."

She growled at him and kept fighting against his hold, she was much stronger than she looked and Luka was getting worried he'd hurt her by mistake or she'd do it herself. Already regretting the decision but not knowing what else to do Luka sent a small current through her body. She hissed in a breath and her body locked up, but she calmed after. "You fucking asshole."

Luka still didn't let go of her wrists, "Stop fighting."

She met his gaze and confusion flicked across her features, and then it dawned on her, "You! I know you! Have you been working with Takashiro this whole time?! To get me to trust you so you could bring me to him?" Luka shook his head at the accusation. "You fucking bastard!"

She kept cursing at him, and her thrashing started anew, the shadows were growing darker and getting closer, Luka had no idea what this woman was capable of and did the only thing he could think of at the moment that didn't involve hurting her for her to be subdued. He crashed his lips to hers.

She bit him. _Hard._

Luka jerked back and looked down at her in utter disbelief. She was finally still, her chest was heaving, her eyes were dark and her hair was a wild and tangled mess, there was a smear of red on her bottom lip, and Luka stared at it before lowering his head, he waited just a moment, waiting for her to headbutt him or turn her face away. When she didn't do either Luka closed the distance and traced her lip with his tongue. All Duras had a taste for blood, there were even some that needed it to survive, and Luka was no exception, even if it was his, it was infused with the blood of his previous Master, a man he despised, but still had unbreakable ties to. However, seeing it painted across such a lovely canvas, well it would be a sin not to indulge.

Araya hissed in a breath the second time Luka liked at the blood coating her lush pink lips. "Just kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice, leading with his tongue Luka claimed her mouth as his own and swallowed a moan of contentment that left the girl under him. She tried to use her hands again, and Luka gave them a warning squeeze. Her taste was exquisite, she tasted like winter berries, and Luka could not get enough, the taste of his blood only seemed to highen the flavor. Finally, he let go of her wrists and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't throw him off her. No, her hand went into his hair, her nails scraping his scalp in the most delicious way. His own hands traveled down her sides, he could feel the small hollows between her ribs, as well as the muscle she was covered with, she may have been thin, but that did not mean she was weak. Lower and lower he went, always expecting her to react negatively and push him away, he got her to her waist and felt her shirt bunched there, hiked up from their scuffle.

Moving his hand past the pile of fabric, Luka trailed his hand over her hip, her skin was soft and satiny under his fingertips, and then something clicked into place. She wasn't wearing any undergarments. Luka pulled away from the kiss, Araya pouted and tried to pull him back to her, her lids lowered seductively, and she nibbled her lower lip looking up at him. "All for you," Araya murmured her voice breathless.

 _Gods help me,_ Luka thought. How was he supposed to resist her? She reached down between them, gathered her shirt up and began pulling it over her head. Luka was in shock, his brain still playing catch up with what she had said, but when he caught a glimpse of her breasts, nothing else mattered but getting his hands, his mouth on them. That is just what he did too, without even thinking about how that would later affect him, Luka dropped his head down and took one of the rosy nipples into his mouth. Araya let out a low moan and cast the shirt to the side. Her hands once again tangling in his hair as her back arches, pressing her breast firmly against him. With his free hand, Luku grasps her other breast and gives it a firm squeeze before he pinches the nipple, gently at first, but increasing the pressure and then giving at a small twist, simultaneously switching from lips to teeth with the other.

Araya hisses as the painful pleasure shoots to her core and lets out a small chuckle, "You remembered what I like."

"Yes," Luka muttered, lifting his head, her nipple popping from his mouth audibly and trailing his nose up the side of her neck, inhaling her heady scent as he goes he stops just behind her ear, pressing his lips to the soft spot just behind it. "Do you remember what I like?" Luka nips the spot he has just kissed, making sure she feels the sharp points of his fangs as he does so.

Groaning and pressing the line of her body against him as she wriggles her hips lewdly against his, "I think you might have to remind me and this time," She pauses and looks into his eyes, they are practically glowing with her desire. "Make sure I don't forget."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Short chapter I know! Sorry about the wait! But what do you think? Full on lemony goodness happening in the next chapter, so I hope you are all ready for that! Leave a review if you'd like. Let me know how I'm doing if there is anything you'd like to see in later chapters or just some friendly criticism. Thank you for reading! 3

*Yuzuki- If you haven't read the manga Yuzuki is Yuki's name from his previous life.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Luka's turn to groan, he sits up to begins working at the buttons of his shirt, Araya's hands go to his pants, the belt is gone quickly, and the vague sound of the metal buckle hitting the floor can be heard somewhere in the room. The unzipping of the fly is heard next, as well as the dull sound of buttons hitting the floor as Luka lets his frustration take over and simply tears the shirt open and flings it away. His hand replaces Araya's, and he pulls his long, thick cock out, moisture is already oozing from the head and down his shaft. He strokes himself once, twice, making sure that his lover is watching.

She most certainly is, her eyes are hungry, and her teeth are worrying her bottom lip. Pushing her back down, Luka lines himself up at her sopping entrance. He is about to thrust all the way in, completely bury himself and wring all the pleasure he can from her waiting body.

"Wait!" She suddenly shouts, placing both hands on his chest and scooting back. Luka grabs her ankle and pulls her back to the position he wants her in. "I said _STOP_!" There is a power in her voice that can't be ignored, and that has Luka frozen. "I'm sorry, it's just," Araya sighs and looks away embarrassed, a blush that has nothing to do with arousal turning her cheeks pink "I haven't had sex in this life yet."

Understanding crashes through Luka, and he nods, leaning into her slowly, giving her time to pull away if she still wants to, Luka covers her mouth with his giving her a gentle kiss. "Let me take care of you."

Araya lets her lips quirk up into a nervous smile, "Okay."

With permission given, Luka threads his fingers through her thick curls and angles her head back, lowering his head to her neck he begins working her back into her previous lust driven frenzy. His kisses are met with soft sighs, nips with tiny yelps and when he licks his way from the curve of her collarbone up to her ear she lets out a long moan, glancing at her face Luka can see that her golden eyes are fluttering shut, "Oh, fuck me," If he were human he never would have heard the words that tumbled from her mouth and Luka was more than happy to oblige her request.

Untangling his hand from her locks, and using only the tips of his fingers and his sharp clawlike fingernails to touch her, Luka begins to trail a path down her neck. His nails scrape down to her chest, and his fingers slowly circle around her nipples, leaving her to arch into his touch and when she does Luka abandons her, heading farther south. He catches the annoyed pout she gives him, and covers her nipple with his mouth, causing her to inhale sharply. But that sound is nowhere near as pointed as the needy groan that spills from her lips when Luka's fingers reach their final destination; the apex of her thighs.

A low growl builds in his chest when his fingers are quickly coated with the slick juices flowing from her, "So wet and ready. I've barely gotten started with you." Pressing the pad of his finger against her clit Luka started to massage it, rubbing it with slow circles.

Panting gasps begin anew, and her hands clutch at his shoulders, the nails pressing in. "St-stop teasing me, you jerk."

Luka can't help the dark chuckle the escapes him, "You asked me to stop, now you can suffer the consequences," She whimpers pitifully, and Luka continues the slow torture, slowly working her higher and higher but never quite getting her close enough to the edge for her to fall into glorious oblivion. Holding himself up with one hand, while the other is busy teasing the writhing girl under him, Luka switches between kissing her and licking and suckling at her breasts, never staying in one place too long, not wanting her to find a good rhythm and orgasm before he is ready to allow her to do so.

Soon she is shaking and begging, "More, please more, I need more."

"Tell me what you need," Luka commands.

She doesn't even hesitate, doesn't act shy at all, but then he supposes that technically they have done this once before, "First you need to _speed the fuck up_ , I want you to slide your fingers into me, slowly at first but speeding up gradually making me come on them again and again until I'm not but a shaking mess for you to use as you see fit."

Luka can't even pretend like he can deny her anything and does precisely what she has asked. Switching from just a single finger, Luka uses three and roughly adds pressure and speed. Araya falls back against the floor, her mouth opening with no sound, her eyes roll back, and her back arched up. It doesn't take long for her limbs to begin spasming, a new flow of juices coat Luka's hand letting him go even faster without fear of hurting her, the room is filled with the sloppy wet sounds of her pussy, and the soft exhale as she comes down.

"We both know you can be louder than that. Shall we try again?" Luka teases, onto her second request, he slowly slips his index finger into her waiting canal, it's so wet and tight, the inner walls still fluttering around him, willingly stretching to accommodate him.

"Other people live in the house, remember?" Her voice is shaky and broken as she speaks, still trying to come down from her high.

"I don't care, and you shouldn't either, Takashiro's barrier prevents any sound from leaving this room," Luka explains, his finger flexing deep inside the girl and making her moan. "Now, I want to hear you scream." Pulling the one finger almost the entire way out Luka adds a second on the way back in. Her body clenches around the digits, "So tight," He tells her, "So wet and warm." Just like he was asked, or maybe told, to do Luka increases his speed, each thrust of his finger harder and quicker than the last. He can feel the walls around his fingers start to contract and release quickly. He knows she is close, but looking at her face, the way her eyes a squeezed shut like she is concentrating hard on something he knows she needs just a little extra nudge in the right direction.

Dropping his head down, Luka only needs to give her clit a single flick of his tongue, and a gush of fluid welcomes him. Her legs begin to shake around his head, her mouth opens, and a stream of loud and drawn out moans fills the air, Luka answers them with growls of his own, and he continues to lap at her clit, his fingers have slowed but not stopped as he works her through her second orgasm. "Better, but still not quite the scream I was looking for."

Araya is panting, her eyes are glazed over, and she has a sheen of sweat covering her entire body, but she still has it in her to say, "Guess you'll just have to try again." Luka accepts the challenge and once more lowers his head, he is quite certain she has not fully come down from the high as she quickly tumbles into the waiting arms of her third orgasm and this time she does scream, "Gods fucking damn fuck!"

The stream of pleasure laced obscenities doesn't stop there, and Luka decides it's his turn, pulling his fingers from her, Luka places himself at her entrance, not bothering to finally shed his pants, his dick is out, and that was all that mattered. Still knowing that she is riding out the orgasm, Luka pushes into her waiting body, but his cock is not fingers, and those golden, passion filled eyes meet his. With a mutual nod, Luka does what he had planned to do from the beginning and slams his way into her little body. Araya lets out a pained hiss, her arms instinctively going around him, and one hand claws from his lower back up to his shoulder likely leaving angry welts in its wake.

Both are still for a few moments, Luka letting the girl become accustomed to the new intrusion. Thankfully it is her who makes the first move, lifting her hips from the floor and meeting his. Luka's breath quickens, his fingers press hard into the floor as he holds himself up, so badly wanting to take over, but understanding that sex was often painful for a woman the first time or two. His hands turn to fists on the floor, his claws leaving deep grooves in the wood floor, feeling her slide along his length. Slowly. Painfully. _Wonderfully_.

Finally, after a few more clumsy strokes she gasps finding that sweet spot, her fingers pressing into his back, nails digging in. Luka grips her hip with one hand and guides her up and down his shaft, quickening her movements. She let out a soft moan and arches her back, pressing those perfect breasts against his chest, her hardened nipples rubbing against him.

 _Gentle,_ Luka commanded himself, keeping the pace slow. It was becoming increasingly hard to hold back when every fiber of his being was screaming at him to take her hard, fast. Then the unexpected happened, Luka was on his back, starting up into lovely golden eyes. She had flipped him onto his back! "You seem to have forgotten that I don't break very easily. And as they say, if you want something done right, you'd better just do it yourself."

Whatever response he'd been formulating died in an instant, he watched open mouthed as the girl rose up and slid back down. He could only look on, his brain turning soft with every glide of her slick pussy on his cock. Her breasts bouncing as she moves. So inviting. Reaching for her he palms one, his fingers plucking at the hard, rosy buds. Sitting up, Luka captures the other between his lips and sucks. _Hard._ She lets out a soft moan, her fingers threading through his hair.

Placing his free hand against the small of her back Luka holds her tightly against him, before sliding his hand up her back, his nails raking against her soft, creamy skin, Luka can feel her shiver, as his hand slides its way into her thick chocolaty brown locks. Wrapping his hand up in the heavy mass Luka pulls it back, forcing her to arch against him. While Luka does not mind having the woman on top, he wants to have as much control as he can.

 _So close,_ just as the thought finishes forming itself in Luka's mind the girls' thrusts start to lose their rhythm, where they were once long and deep, they are becoming more sporadic, getting shallower. Deeper. _Harder._ She had gotten herself to the edge, and now Luka would finish her off. He had been still thus far, but he was so close to losing himself, and he wanted to let the girl climax once more, he took to opportunity to thrust up into her. Thinking he had to be calm enough to get her off without making her uncomfortable and slowing progress, while also getting himself off.

"Fuck yes!" She cried. "More!"

All thoughts and plans of being gentle were instantly thrown out the window. Once more he flips the girl over onto her back, but this time he catches her wrist in his hands and dominatingly pins them to the ground. The girl lets out a low moan and wraps her legs around his waist, allowing him deeper access. Luka takes full advantage. With a growl, Luka pulls almost all the way out only to slam back in fully. He does this again and again. He can feel her inner walls start to spasm around his length and all at once she clamps down around him. _So tight!_ All at once it was as if a bomb went off in his head, all he can see is bright white light, all he can feel is the immense, unyielding waves of pleasure coursing through him. Distantly he can hear high pitched moans of extasy, and they are drowned out by his growls as he shallowly thrusts into the girl under him, as they each ride out their orgasms.

Bit by bit reality comes back to him, one dark speck at a time. Releasing his hold on the girls' wrists, he sits up, bringing her along with him. The adjustment causes his member to slide out, and Luka takes the opportunity to stuff it back into his pants. He holds the girl in his lap, absently running his hand up and down her back, she is still shaking from the aftershocks, and Luka is still trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know your name," Luka thinks out loud, he didn't know it all those years ago either.

"It's Araya. You?"

"Luka," He tells her.

"Luka," She repeats, testing his name out. "I'm sure you have other stuff you should be doing. But, would you stay with me for a little while?" With each word, Araya's voice gets sleepier, quieter.

Luka nods, though the girl would have no way to see it. Lifting her into his arms Luka carries her to the bed, and adjusting her in his arms manages to fling the blankets back, before setting her down on the mattress. Lifting the sheets to her chin, Luka tucks her in.

 _So beautiful,_ He thinks, brushing dark sweat soaked hair back from her face. She is right though; there is other stuff he should be doing. Like watching over Yuki, the boy was undoubtedly searching for him, Luka never left his side for this long without telling him. But, as he sat on the bed and watched as this fascinating woman slept Luka couldn't bring himself to leave her.


End file.
